Door latch assemblies for vehicles may be provided and are used to latch a vehicle door, such as a driver side door or a passenger side door in a closed position. The door latch assemblies may include a door latch device within the vehicle door that can engage a cooperating structure, such as a striker that is located on a frame of the vehicle. The vehicle door may remain in the closed position until a vehicle occupant actuates a door handle, which then opens the door latch device.
For some side impact tests, vehicle door structures may move inboard, which may affect operation of the door latch assemblies. Accordingly, blocking structures that can block unintended actuation of the door latch assemblies under certain side impact conditions are desirable.